


Of Loyal Nature

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Ichijou goes to visit his old partner at least once a month.





	Of Loyal Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts), [iggypup87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/gifts).



> This is firmly an AU in which the Grongi don't exist and Kuuga didn't happen. An excuse for fluff, if you will. It's also Pocky and Jay's fault. Well, and Cube Damashii's fault for asking Pocky about these two :)

Ichijou goes to visit his old partner at least once a month. He brings snacks and they usually take a walk together if the weather is decent. Of _course_ he goes to visit. After all, he's a properly brought up man who knows how to respect his elders. 

Well, elders if you count in dog years.

"Kyo!" Ichijou said as the elderly Akita Inu tried to jump on his legs, but couldn't quite manage. He knelt, with long practice holding Kyo so he wouldn't lick his face. "It's good to see you."

The volunteer who'd brought Kyo out looked vaguely familiar. Perhaps he'd been around the month before? The man, his plaid shirt covered in various colors of pet hair, had clearly been working hard at the dog sanctuary, but his smile when he looked down at Ichijou and Kyo was bright. "Kyo is happy to see you," the man said.

Ichijou smiled at Kyo. "I'm happy to see him." He dug in his pockets for the biscuits he knew Kyo loved best.

The volunteer dropped into the grass next to them, scratching Kyo's head. "If you don't mind my asking, why doesn't he live with you?"

Ichijou tried not to wince. "I'm a police officer who works long hours and I live alone in an apartment. That would be no life for him."

"That makes sense." The man blinked. "Oh, was he a police dog?"

Rubbing Kyo's stomach, Ichijou smiled down at him. "Yes. He was my first partner. My only canine partner." He looked up. "I'm sorry, my name is Ichijou Kaoru. You are?"

"Godai Yuusuke. I volunteer here a few times a week." 

Ichijou bowed his head. "Thank you for taking care of Kyo in my stead."

"I'm glad to be able to help." Godai frowned. "Kyo no longer needs the space to run. If you had someone at home, it would be enough."

Stung, Ichijou pulled back. "I'm not in the market for a wife."

Blinking, Godai stared at him. "No, of course not. That's not what I…" He shook his head. "Never mind. Can you tell me about his police career?"

Ichijou paused for a moment, stunned by the whiplash of thoughts. "Er, yes. I was Kyo's first partner as well. We trained together as rookies."

Godai's grin reappeared. "That must have been wonderful."

Ichijou couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "Well, I wasn't exactly thrilled to begin with. I was a bit too, ah, full of myself, let's say."

* * *

Ichijou stood parade ground straight in front of his commanding officer, with all the dignity of a police officer with an entire 6 months of patrol under his belt. "Sir."

"Patrolman." Commander Watanabe looked up from the paperwork on his desk, sighing. "Let me guess…you're here to complain about your assignment."

"Not complain, sir. Er…"

"Protest?"

Ichijou winced. "I'm not sure I'm suited for the K-9 unit."

The commander leaned back in his chair, which creaked alarmingly. "Do you know why you were chosen?"

"No, sir."

"Because I recommended you."

Ichijou blinked, but had enough sense to bow his head and say, "Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

Ichijou turned and left the office to change out of his uniform and once again stare at the orders that sent him the following day to the K-9 unit office to meet his new…partner.

* * *

The day dawned cloudy and gray, which matched his mood exactly, but Ichijou arrived at his new post at precisely 7 am, where he found 11 other new K-9 recruits, all of whom looked significantly more excited to be there.

There weren't (as he had feared) packs of dogs roaming the grounds, although he could hear barking and a few people clearly already paired with a dog strolled by.

The K-9 commander introduced herself as Akame, leading them back to a field that might have been made for cows, but now held the loose dogs he'd been dreading. 

Akame had apparently noted his reaction, because she kept an eye on Ichijou as they entered.

"For this first impression, let the dogs come to you," she said to all of them. "I want to see if there are any obvious matches."

"It's a marriage mart," one man said under his breath.

"Exactly," she said. "Think of it as a group date."

Ichijou stifled a groan. If she'd been looking for a way to make the entire thing less appealing, she couldn't have found a better phrase.

Most of the dogs—big beefy things that looked like they could gnaw on his bones—looked up at the recruits' entrance, but only a few came over. The other recruits crouched down, hands out, coaxing and talking to the approaching dogs. Ichijou stood stiffly as two black dogs milled around his feet, sniffing his shoes and then wandering off.

"It works better if you're at their level," Akame said quietly.

"I will trust your judgment in the matter of selection."

With a snort, Akame lightly smacked his arm. "Flattery will get you nowhere with me. It works with the dogs, though."

Ichijou managed a polite smile at the jest.

Akame sighed. "Come here."

"Yes, ma'am."

He followed her past the other recruits, some of whom were on the ground with dogs around them. Akame led him down a hill, out of sight of the rest, and in a corner, under a tree, lay a white and brown dog with a huge fluffy tail.

"This is Kyo," Akame said. "All of his littermates have either been partnered or left the program to be adopted. He's terribly lonely."

The dog shifted his head to keep an eye on them, but otherwise didn't move.

"Is there…something wrong with him?"

"No. To the contrary, he's probably the most intelligent dog I've ever trained. I think he's just picky."

"Picky?" Ichijou couldn't help repeating.

"Hmm." She hummed for a moment. "I don't like to issue orders, but perhaps you'll humor a superior officer."

"Of course, ma'am!" He bowed his head.

"Go sit down next to Kyo."

He'd expected it, but still couldn't help the slight flinch. However, he obediently walked over to where the dog sat, stopping when he was close. The dog lifted its head and examined him.

With a sigh for his clean uniform, Ichijou sank into seiza next to the dog. "Hello, Kyo," he said softly.

Kyo stretched his head out and nudged at Ichijou's hand.

"He wants you to pet him," Akame said.

"Oh." Slowly, Ichijou put his hand on Kyo's head and scratched. Kyo stood and sidled his way closer, looking up at Ichijou with an expression that could only be described as mournful. "You really are lonely, aren't you?"

The dog leaned into Ichijou's side, warm and heavy, and gave a small bark, as if he was agreeing.

Ichijou found himself chuckling. "And you're definitely a smart one."

Kyo nudged Ichijou's hand again, pointedly reminding him that he'd stopped petting.

* * *

"And that's how he became your partner," Godai said, smiling.

Ichijou nodded. "It didn't happen overnight, of course. I still had to get used to spending so much time with a dog. I had no experience with dogs or any other kind of pet. I think he taught me more than I taught him. But when he retired, I moved up the ranks quickly. He was a great partner."

Godai smiled down at Kyo, giving him a good scratch behind one ear before looking back up at Ichijou. "My shift is done in half an hour," he said. "Perhaps we could have dinner?"

Ichijou froze, until Kyo nudged him (none too gently) to keep petting. "Er, dinner?"

"The meal commonly eaten in the evening?" Godai grinned. "No pressure, though." He rose from the ground, dusting off his pants. "Come find me if you're interested." With a wave, he jogged back toward the building.

Ichijou absently petted Kyo as he watched other man disappear inside. He looked down at the dog. "I don't even know anything about him."

Kyo huffed against his hand.

"Well, other than the fact he volunteers at a dog sanctuary and is a good listener."

Kyo lifted his head and barked once.

"Okay, yes, he's also very attractive."

Standing, Kyo gave himself a good all-over shake, then turned toward the building, pausing long enough to check Ichijou was following.

Ichijou sighed, standing up as well. His partner had never led him astray in their years on the job, so he supposed he could follow him one more time. "It's just dinner, right?"

* * *

Kyo spent the last two years of his life being spoiled rotten by Ichijou and Godai in a slightly larger apartment in Nagano that had a really fine backyard with just enough space for a once-active dog to play.

\--end--


End file.
